Claustrophobia
by Sarah Withers
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva are trapped together in a lift.


Title: Claustrophobia  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Slightly angsty, possible romance  
Genre: Het  
Pairing: Gibbs/Ziva  
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva are trapped together in a lift  
Spoilers: Brief reference to 3.12 Boxed In  
Disclaimer: The characters herein are not mine unfortunately, they belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
A/N: This was written by me for the christmas thing-a-thon prompt _Gibbs/Ziva, elevator _at **ncis_shared** on LJ but my laptop died so I didn't get a chance to type it up and get it online until now.  
A/N 2: This is my first ever NCIS based fanfic, although I have written other things in the past, so all reviews would be most welcome, especially on how I can improve charactisation ect. Also this was originally meant as a one shot although if you think it has the potential to grow let me know and I'll certainly consider how I could expand it.

**Claustrophobia**

Ziva hated to admit she had any flaws or weaknesses, such belief was against her training and anything other than complete self belief and perfection was likely to get her killed in her homeland.

She was of course now in America, her new home and whilst admitting she occasionally became a little unnerved in small spaces wasn't likely to get her killed, she wasn't prepared to give Tony Dinozzo any ammunition to use against her, especially as she suspected a large part of her fear could be traced back to being locked in a shipping container with him.

In general it was fairly easy to hide this from the rest of the team. The few minutes in the elevator didn't bother her and there was rarely a crime scene that put her in such a position. All of that was about to change.

It was a quiet day at work, the team had no new cases and so Ziva had spent the morning finishing up old case reports, the morning had past slowly and without incident and she had happily walked from her desk to the elevator as lunchtime had approached. She held the doors as she heard a shout from the boss and allowed him to slide in beside her. He smiled slightly as he held up an empty coffee cup, explaining to her that he was going to need a refill if he was going to make it through anymore reports.

And that was when it happened. The doors had slowly slid shut and they had started their decent when the lift suddenly stopped, plunging the pair of them into darkness briefly as the emergency lights took a moment to kick in. She'd looked to him questioningly, trying to keep the fear from her eyes, he had simply shrugged at her, confirming her fear that the sudden halt had not been due to him flipping the emergency stop switch, as was his way whenever he wanted privacy. He went on, "I'm sure someone will figure out we're stuck soon enough."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Umm, Gibbs there's something you should know, I'm not so good with being stuck in confined spaces." If he was surprised he didn't show it, he simply nodded and slid down to the floor, resting his back against the side and patted the floor beside him. "May as well be comfortable..."

She slid to the floor next to him, staring at the floor before beginning the explanation she felt she owed him, "Ever since I was in that cargo container with Tony..."

He stopped her, "No more explanations necessary, being stuck with Dinozzo is enough to put anyone off. I'm sure we'll be out of here any minute now."

When they were still sitting there 20 minutes later with no sign of any movement she began to panic, standing up and pacing to and fro, her eyes darting around all 4 sides looking for a way out. Jethro watched her with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes, reaching for her hand and pulling her back down beside him as she lashed out at the wall in her frustration. He slid his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort. "Now vandalising government property is a federal offence Ziva..."

She glared at him, noting the slight twinkle in his eye, "You're enjoying this aren't you!"

"Well it's a rare occurrence to see you anything other than icy cool in any situation..."

She glared and brought her hand swiftly across her body to hit him only to find her wrist caught in the vice like grip of his right hand. She glared lifting her other hand and attempted to twist out of his grasp only to find herself on her knees, both wrists gripped by his hands, and her face centimetres from his, his eyes sparkling with amusement as she pouted at him.

Suddenly the lift dropped a couple of inches, the sudden movement unbalancing both of them and sending Ziva crashing into Gibbs, her lips connecting with his. Neither of them moved for a moment, both in shock before Ziva made the first move. Her hand, now free, sliding behind his neck, holding him there as she gently kissed him, surprised and relieved to find him kissing her back. His tongue slowly sliding into her mouth and his hands reaching around her waist.

Suddenly they both heard a noise and sprang apart, moving back into their original positions, their backs against the wall as Dinozzo's head appeared where the hatch had been only seconds before, "Hey boss!"

Gibbs stared up at him, "What took you so long Dinozzo?"

"Well boss, we thought you were having one of your meetings, and then McGeek found this clip on YouTube, two kids acting out scenes from Star Wars it was hilarious boss! They..."

Gibbs coughed and Tony stopped, "Not interested boss..."

A single shake of the head confirmed this, "Want us to get you out?"

"Well gee Dinozzo.... You think?"

"Right... On it boss" With that he vanished again and minutes later the lift started again. The doors opening back out onto their floor as Gibbs stood and helped Ziva to her feet. Both of them acting as if nothing had happened. Together they walked out of the lift and headed for the stairs, "Where you going boss?"

Gibbs held up his empty cup, "Coffee Dinozzo..."

He looked questioning towards Ziva, "My lunch Tony!"

He walked over to the pair of them, "not taking the lift?" He winced as both of their hands connected with the back of his head at the same time, "my bad..."

But he was talking to an empty space; both Gibbs and Ziva were halfway down the stairs.


End file.
